


you're so close but still a world away

by forgetmenots19



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26892694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forgetmenots19/pseuds/forgetmenots19
Summary: Di malam yang Juyeon kira bakal jadi malam terakhir sebelum merelakan one-sided crushnya, malah sekarang mereka jalan berdua, sebelahan. Hal yang sebelumnya cuma ada dalam bayangan Juyeon aja, jadi kenyataan.
Relationships: Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae/Lee Juyeon
Kudos: 26





	you're so close but still a world away

Juyeon menghela nafas panjang, menghirup wangi parfum orang-orang yang sudah bercampur menjadi satu. Ruangan itu gelap tapi ada banyak dekor lampu warna warni di sekitarnya, sehingga Juyeon masih bisa melihat orang-orang lalu lalang dengan baju formal yang necis dan rambut yang ditata rapi. Juyeon yang juga dengan jas formal hitamnya dan rambut yang ditata rapi masih berdiri di pojok ruangan sambil menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri mencari teman-temannya yang janjinya bakal menemani dia sepanjang acara supaya gak kesepian. Dia memang sudah berencana gak akan datang ke acara prom sekolahnya itu, tapi karena paksaan Changmin, dia akhirnya memutuskan buat datang. Changmin bilang kalau dia gak datang, dia bakal nyesel seumur hidup karena itu acara terakhir di mana geng mereka—Juyeon, Changmin, Kevin, dan Chanhee—bisa ngumpul sebelum Kevin berangkat ke Kanada buat melanjutkan kuliahnya.

“Juy! Ganteng banget nih. Perasaan kemaren ogah-ogahan gak mau dateng prom.” Kata Changmin yang baru datang sama Kevin.

“Tau lo, Juy. Besok gue udah berangkat ke Vancouver juga, masa lo gak mau ketemu gue?” Kevin menambahkan.

“Heh, udah telat, dateng-dateng malah nyerocos aja nih berdua.” Juyeon cuma geleng-geleng kepala. “Lagi pula gue juga udah janji ya, Vin! Mau nganterin lo ke bandara besok! Cuma gara-gara di spam chat sama ini kunyuk satu makanya gue iyain aja.” 

“Gue yang gak bisa ke bandara besok, nyet! Kan udah gue bilang harus nemenin nyokap pergi.” Kata Changmin,

“Udah udah cukup. Mana nih si Chanhee…” Kata Kevin sambil nengok kanan-kiri.

“Tuh… Eh anjir… Pake baju apaan tuh anak…” Changmin cuman melongo melihat ke arah pintu masuk. 

Juyeon dan Kevin mengikuti arah pandangan Changmin dan melihat teman mereka, Chanhee, masuk ballroom dengan jas silver lengkap dengan dasi kupu-kupu silver, ditambah rambutnya yang berwarna pink. Sangat _eye-catching_.

“Oy geng!” Chanhee dengan semangat, teriak dan melambaikan tangan ke arah teman-temannya sambil berjalan ke arah mereka dari ujung ruangan.

Juyeon, Kevin, dan Changmin langsung memalingkan wajah mereka. 

“Malu anjrit.” Kata Juyeon.

“Kok dipanggil diem aja sih?” Kata Chanhee begitu dia sampai ke kumpulan teman-temannya.

“Lo tuh bisa gak sih, pake baju yang biasa aja?” Changmin menepuk jidatnya.

“Kenapa sih? Bagus tau daripada lo pada monoton banget pake item-item. Mau ke pemakaman siapa pak?” Chanhee melipat tangannya dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

“Iya iya… Siapa tau bisa jadi prom king nih temen kita…” Kata Kevin dengan senyum canggungnya.

Chanhee langsung tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk-angguk sebagai tanda setuju dengan pernyataan Kevin.

“Jangan ngasih dia ide deh! Lagipula udah ketebak gak sih prom kingnya siapa?” Pertanyaan retorik Changmin membuat Juyeon melihat ke sekeliling ruangan mencari orang yang dimaksud Changmin.

“Hyunjae maksud lo?” Tanya Chanhee.

“Yah, kalo saingannya Hyunjae, gue tarik lagi lah kata-kata gue.” Kevin tertawa kecil.

“Gue juga tau diri kali, Vin…” Kata Chanhee.

Juyeon masih melihat ke sekeliling ruangan dan mencari orang yang namanya dari tadi disebut teman-temannya. Jujur, bukan cuma karena paksaan Changmin yang buat Juyeon jadi datang ke prom, tapi karena laki-laki itu juga. Juyeon pikir, ini bakal jadi terakhir kalinya dia bertemu Hyunjae dan di akhir malam ini, Juyeon sudah bertekad buat merelakan segala perasaan yang sudah dia pendam sejak lama.

Rasanya gak mungkin perasaan Juyeon terhadap Hyunjae bakal terbalaskan. Hyunjae yang populer dan Juyeon yang bukan siapa-siapa. Hyunjae yang punya teman di mana-mana dan Juyeon yang cuma main sama teman-teman dekatnya saja. Hyunjae yang pacaran sama Younghoon dan Juyeon yang sendiri. Makin bulat tekad Juyeon buat mengakhiri perasaan itu.

“Bengong aja lo, nyet.” Changmin sadar Juyeon diam semenjak nama Hyunjae disebut. Mereka bertiga mungkin jadi satu-satunya saksi bagaimana kisah Juyeon yang kelihatannya bakal single sampai mati, bisa jadi galau berkepanjangan karena satu laki-laki.

“Ga usah lo nyari-nyari Hyunjae, Juy. Udah pasti dateng sama pacarnya.” Kata Chanhee sambil tertawa.

“Ga bakal ketemu juga mungkin, pasti main sama temen-temennya sana sini.” Tambah Kevin.

“Dah lah emang takdir lo main sama kita-kita doang. Gak level lo sama Hyunjae.” Mereka bertiga tertawa kecil mendengar pernyataan Changmin.

“Game kali pake level.” Kata Juyeon.

“Yuk ke buffet aja yuk. Enak-enak tuh kayaknya.” Chanhee langsung menarik tangan teman-temannya menuju buffet.

—

“Gue ke toilet dulu ya, guys.” Kata Juyeon ke teman-temannya di tengah-tengah obrolan mereka tentang Kevin dan gebetan barunya.

Juyeon berjalan menuju toilet yang ada di luar ballroom. Sepi di luar ruangan sangat terasa di saat semua orang ada di dalam. Juyeon masuk ke dalam toilet yang ada di ujung gedung, setelah melewati lorong yang panjang dan sepi. Setelah melakukan urusannya dan mencuci tangannya, Juyeon mendengar suara tangisan kecil dari ujung bilik di toilet yang besar itu. Agak bikin merinding. Juyeon ragu-ragu, tapi gak tahu kenapa dia malah melangkahkan kakinya ke arah bilik itu. Sampai di depan bilik, suara tangisan itu makin jelas dan Juyeon yakin itu adalah suara manusia, bukan hantu. 

“Lo gakpapa?” Tanya Juyeon sambil mengetuk pintu yang terkunci itu.

Suara tangisan itu malah makin kencang.

“Eh, kenapa? Ada yang bisa gue bantu gak?” Juyeon agak panik mendengarnya.

“G-Gakpapa…” Suara yang bergetar itu terdengar familiar di telinga Juyeon.

“Tinggalin aja gakpapa…” Juyeon semakin yakin siapa orang yang ada di dalam bilik itu.

“Hyunjae?” Tanya Juyeon.

Tangisan itu berhenti tiba-tiba. Ada hening beberapa saat sebelum pintu bilik itu akhirnya terbuka. Juyeon kaget, ternyata tebakannya benar. Terlihat Hyunjae berdiri di dalam bilik itu dengan jas biru dongker dan dasi kupu-kupunya, rambutnya yang coklat disapu ke atas memperlihatkan dahinya. Juyeon memang belum melihat Hyunjae dari awal acara dimulai, namun dia tidak menyangka akan bertemu laki-laki itu di toilet dengan mata yang merah karena habis menangis. Walaupun begitu, Hyunjae tetap terlihat menawan di mata Juyeon. Rasanya Juyeon ingin mengurungkan niatnya untuk move on setelah melihat Hyunjae di depannya.

“Hai Juyeon. Gue gakpapa kok.” Kata Hyunjae dengan suara parau yang jelas menandakan dia habis nangis. Kedua matanya menghindari tatapan Juyeon.

Tapi Juyeon tahu, Hyunjae gak baik-baik saja.

“Thanks, Juyeon.” Hyunjae langsung berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

“Tunggu, Hyunjae!” Juyeon berusaha menghentikan laki-laki itu sebelum dia keluar dari toilet.

Hyunjae berhenti berjalan dan menengok ke arah Juyeon. Juyeon malah diam menatap wajah Hyunjae yang kebingungan mencari alasan kenapa Juyeon menahannya pergi.

“Ehm… Duh mungkin gue kedengeran freak, tapi kalo lo mau cerita, I’m all ears kok…” Juyeon bilang setelah mengumpulkan seluruh keberanian yang tersisa.

Hyunjae malah tersenyum tipis, buat Juyeon jadi bingung. _Ah anjir ngapain gue ngomong gitu sih_ , batin Juyeon.

Hyunjae terlihat berpikir, sampai akhirnya bertanya, “Temenin gue jalan keluar mau gak?”

Mata Juyeon melebar kaget. Juyeon gak menyangka tawarannya yang cuma basa basi itu ditanggapi serius oleh Hyunjae. Juyeon malah bengong melihat Hyunjae.

“Kok diem?” Hyunjae bertanya lagi.

“Eh. Iya. Oke.” Juyeon berjalan mendekati Hyunjae dan mereka berjalan berdampingan saat keluar dari toilet.

_Mimpi apaan ya gue?_ Batin Juyeon. Di malam yang Juyeon kira bakal jadi malam terakhir sebelum merelakan one-sided crushnya, malah sekarang mereka jalan berdua, sebelahan. Hal yang sebelumnya cuma ada dalam bayangan Juyeon aja, jadi kenyataan.

Juyeon sebetulnya gak tahu mereka mau kemana. Pokoknya ikut aja langkah kaki Hyunjae. Di dalam pikiran Juyeon masih kebingungan situasi apa yang sedang terjadi saat ini.

“Ehm… Kita mau kemana?” Akhirnya Juyeon memberanikan diri buat bertanya.

“Gak tau. Jalan aja.” Kata Hyunjae.

Juyeon gak berani bertanya lagi.

Sampai akhirnya langkah kaki Hyunjae terhenti di depan taman kecil di luar gedung tempat di mana acara prom mereka berada. Hyunjae duduk di salah satu bangku kayu yang ada di situ. Juyeon juga ikut duduk di sebelah Hyunjae, dengan menjaga sedikit jarak antara mereka.

Juyeon masih belum berani membuka mulutnya kembali, juga sebagai kode bahwa dia lagi memberikan kesempatan sama Hyunjae buat cerita. Kalau Hyunjae mau.

“Gue kira hari ini bakal jadi hari yang menyenangkan.” Hyunjae memecah keheningan.

“Gak abis pikir gue. Bisa-bisanya dia ngelakuin itu hari ini. Seenggaknya tunggu besok kek? Brengsek.”

Juyeon masih gak tahu konteks omongan Hyunjae, tapi dia berusaha menjadi pendengar yang baik.

“Gue udah bilang sama dia padahal, prom ini gue mau seneng-seneng sama temen-temen sebelum kita semua pisah di universitas masing-masing. Terus dia tanpa ngerasa bersalah hancurin gitu aja. Padahal selama ini gue gak pernah gak nurut sama dia. Gue udah ngelakuin sesuai apa yang dia mau.”

“Dan bangsatnya semua ini pasti udah sampai ke telinga bokap. Gue udah tau nih sampe rumah bakal abis gue sama bokap. Bikin mood gue ancur banget tau gak.” Lanjut Hyunjae.

Juyeon merasa harus menanggapi omongan Hyunjae. Tapi tanpa tahu konteksnya, Juyeon hanya bisa diam.

“Sori gue ngomong terus, Ju.”

“Gapapa Jae. Kan gue bilang gue all ears.” Juyeon cuma tersenyum tipis.

“Gue putus sama Younghoon, Ju. Barusan.” Wajah Hyunjae terlihat lemas, matanya masih merah, menahan air mata yang mau keluar sejak tadi.

Juyeon cuma bisa kaget. Selama ini pasangan itu terlihat baik-baik saja. Setahu Juyeon, hubungan keluarga mereka sangat baik dan bahkan ada gosip mereka akan tunangan setelah lulus SMA. Juyeon juga tahu keluarga Hyunjae dan Younghoon bukan keluarga biasa. Keduanya punya perusahaan besar yang mungkin aset-asetnya bisa menghidupi tujuh turunan. Makanya, waktu pertama kali dengar Hyunjae sama Younghoon jadian, Juyeon gak kaget—walaupun rasanya nyesek banget, sampai Juyeon gak nafsu makan berhari-hari. 

Jujur Juyeon gak tau, denger ini jadi kabar baik atau biasa aja karena kalau bilang ngarep ya masih ada ngarep sedikit, tapi kalau sadar diri ya rasanya mau nampar diri sendiri karena udah ngarep walaupun dikit.

“Ya gue udah tau ini bakal kejadian, _sooner or later_. Tapi gue gak tau kenapa dia milih hari ini, pas prom, buat mutusin gue?” Suara Hyunjae bertambah kencang di akhir kalimat.

Juyeon masih diam.

“Terus gue ngerasa nyesek banget lagi. Padahal gue yakin Younghoon lagi di dalem, seneng-seneng sama temen-temennya. Mana mikirin perasaan gue.” Kata Hyunjae.

“Dan juga sebenernya gue cuma pertahanin hubungan gue sama dia cuma gara-gara bokap gue. Bokap gue bilang partner-partner bisnisnya udah tau soal hubungan kita, ditambah keluarga kita udah kenal banget satu sama lain. Kata bokap gue, jangan sampe putus. Gak tau deh, bokap gue menjunjung tinggi banget image perusahaannya, mungkin karena itu. Padahal Younghoon juga udah gak ada rasa sama gue.” Hyunjae cuma menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Juyeon gak tahu sama sekali kalo ternyata dibalik hubungan mereka, kenyataannya seperti ini. Juyeon akui dia memang sering memperhatikan pasangan itu—dia berusaha gak merhatiin, tapi gak tahu kenapa matanya selalu bisa menemukan Hyunjae—dan Juyeon tahu bagaimana Younghoon selalu makan siang sama Hyunjae, selalu pulang sama Hyunjae, bahkan selalu menemani Hyunjae tiap dia pulang telat karena harus latihan lomba nyanyi.

“Uh… gue _oversharing_ ya?” Tanya Hyunjae dengan ekspresi malu bercampur ragu.

“Jangan diem aja, Ju.” Hyunjae sadar dari tadi Juyeon lebih banyak diam, tapi ekspresi muka Juyeon gak bisa bohong. Kelihatan banget kalau Juyeon agak kaget mendengar cerita Hyunjae.

“Sori… Gue ikut sedih, Jae. Tapi, menurut gue gakpapa kalau lo sedih. Lo udah lama pacaran sama dia, jadi wajar aja kalau lo sedih… Pasti dia udah jadi bagian besar dalam hidup lo. Walaupun gue juga gak tau hubungan kalian kayak apa sebelumnya…”

“Thanks Ju, udah dengerin curhatan gue yang gak penting ini.”

“Kenapa gak penting? Kalau masalah ini bisa sampai bikin lo sedih banget kayak gini, berarti masalah ini penting.” Juyeon tersenyum, membalas kata-kata Hyunjae.

“Tapi makasih juga udah mau percaya sama gue buat cerita semua ini. Gue harap lo bisa lega dikit setelah cerita semua ini. Gue jamin gue tutup mulut kok.” Juyeon pura-pura mengunci bibirnya.

Hyunjae malah tertawa melihat gerakan Juyeon.

“Tau kok gue, Ju. Makanya gue mau cerita ke lo. Gue tau lo bukan orang yang suka gosip-gosip.” Hyunjae masih tersenyum lebar.

Melihat Hyunjae tersenyum lebar dari jarak sedekat ini ditambah pujian yang dilontarkannya, rasanya Juyeon mau terbang aja. Hyunjae manis banget, dan Juyeon mungkin gak akan pernah bosan lihat wajah Hyunjae.

“ _Thanks for the compliment, I guess_?” Juyeon ikut tertawa kecil.

“ _It is a compliment_. Gue diem-diem sering merhatiin geng lo tau. Apalagi semenjak kita semua sekelas. Gue tau kalian baik-baik. Terutama lo, Ju.” Hyunjae tersenyum tipis sambil menatap lampu-lampu taman di depan mereka.

Wow, Juyeon benar-benar serasa ada di dalam mimpi. Juyeon cuma tertawa mendengar pernyataan Hyunjae.

“Wah, dipuji seorang Hyunjae. Emang kenapa gitu?” Tanya Juyeon.

“Hmm, gak tau. Mungkin dari cara lo memperlakukan temen-temen lo? Kelihatan lo care banget sama mereka. Gue paling inget waktu tiba-tiba kaki Changmin cedera pas lagi nge-dance di pensi dan lo langsung lari ke atas panggung buat gendong Changmin ke UKS. Terus setelah itu kalian bertiga ganti-gantian bantu Changmin kemana-mana karena dia pake gips. Itu keren banget.”

“Tapi emang waktu itu gue panik banget sih. Takut Changmin kenapa-kenapa. Untung cuma keseleo.” Juyeon masih belum bisa menghapus senyumnya.

“Jujur, iri banget sama pertemanan kalian.” Kata Hyunjae sambil tertawa.

“Kenapa gitu? Kan temen lo banyak. Gue malah kadang suka iri liat lo bisa temenan sama siapa aja. Kayaknya satu sekolah kenal sama lo.” 

“Nah itu dia. Bukannya gak bersyukur, tapi gue pengen punya temen yang deket banget kayak kalian gitu. Kalo lo perhatiin, gue gak pernah loh bener-bener punya sahabat deket kayak lo berempat. Apalagi setelah gue pacaran sama Younghoon. Basically, kehidupan SMA gue abis sama dia doang. Sedikit nyesel sih, mengingat sekarang akhirnya gue putus juga.” Hyunjae tertawa getir.

“Tapi menurut gue banyak hal yang bisa dikenang baik juga dari kehidupan SMA lo, Jae. Terutama kalau lo udah tampil di panggung sekolah. Rasanya semua perhatian tertuju sama lo. Gue suka banget sama suara nyanyi lo, ngefans bahkan.” Juyeon menatap wajah Hyunjae dari samping. 

Kalau Juyeon mengingat kembali awal dia bisa suka sama Hyunjae, mungkin saat dia mendengar suara Hyunjae di pensi tahunan sekolahnya pas mereka kelas 10. Hyunjae dengan suaranya yang merdu di bawah lampu sorot panggung. Lalu mulai saat itu, Juyeon seperti tidak bisa berhenti memperhatikan Hyunjae. Semakin Juyeon memperhatikan Hyunjae, semakin Juyeon sadar banyak hal yang bisa dikagumi dari laki-laki itu. Seperti gimana dia selalu menyapa satpam sekolah dengan senyum lebarnya setiap pagi, gimana dia mengajak bicara duluan teman-teman yang selalu sendirian, gimana dia selalu inisiatif buat bantuin teman-teman yang kesusahan, gimana dia selalu ngobrol panjang sama ibu kantin sebelum memesan makanan. Dan yang terakhir, gimana dia selalu menatap kedua mata Juyeon setiap mereka berbicara, seakan memberi tahu bahwa dia mendengarkan dengan baik setiap kata yang Juyeon ucapkan.

Hyunjae tersenyum sambil menatap kedua mata Juyeon. “Makasih, Ju.”

Juyeon memalingkan wajahnya. Leher dan wajahnya terasa panas.

Hening mengisi ruang di antara mereka berdua.

“Jae. Gue gak tau sih sebesar apa masalah yang akan lo hadapi pas lo ketemu bokap lo, tapi mungkin… Lo bisa enjoy the rest of the night? Maksud gue, masih ada waktu buat bikin hari ini gak sepenuhnya tentang Younghoon atau bokap lo.” Kata Juyeon, menatap Hyunjae dari samping.

Hyunjae cuma bisa diam, memainkan jari-jari tangannya sendiri.

“Yuk, jalan lagi?” Tanya Juyeon.

“Kemana?” Hyunjae balik bertanya.

“Hm… Ke dalem?”

Hyunjae terlihat ragu atas tawaran Juyeon.

“Oke. Gimana kalo kita ke dalem, tapi kita ga boleh keluar dari dance floor. _You have to dance, like it’s the last day of your life_. Gimana?”

“Bentar lagi Nebula mau tampil deh kayaknya.” Juyeon melihat jam di pergelangan tangan kirinya menunjukkan pukul setengah sembilan kurang 10 menit.

“Eh, tapi gue gak maksa kok. Kalo lo mau tetep di sini juga gakpapa. Gue temenin sampe acara selesai.” Juyeon menambahkan.

Hyunjae terdiam, memikirkan tawaran Juyeon.

“Ya udah ayok.” Kata Hyunjae.

Juyeon tersenyum lebar mendengar jawaban Hyunjae. Tapi tiba-tiba Hyunjae menarik ujung lengan jas Juyeon.

“Tunggu, Ju. Kalo ketemu Younghoon... Gimana?” Hyunjae melepas tangannya dan menatap wajah Juyeon dengan penuh keraguan.

“Kalau lo gak nyaman, nanti kita keluar lagi. Oke?”

Hyunjae mengangguk dan mereka jalan bersama menuju dalam gedung.

—

Suara gitar dan drum memenuhi ballroom saat Hyunjae dan Juyeon masuk ke dalam ruangan itu.

“Jae, itu Nebula!” Juyeon menarik lengan Hyunjae, melewati orang-orang, berjalan menuju panggung buat mendekati band yang diundang sekolahnya buat tampil di acara prom itu.

Hyunjae merasa jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang dari yang biasanya.

_It’s like the cinema, being with him._

Sekarang mereka ada di tengah keramaian, tapi yang Hyunjae bisa lihat hanya Juyeon yang sedang tersenyum, sambil ikut menyanyikan tiap lirik dari lagu yang dimainkan band itu.

_It’s like watching a movie, I keep doubting my eyes._

Juyeon sesekali menengok ke arah Hyunjae. Masih tersenyum lebar, mengajak Hyunjae untuk ikut menikmati suasana itu.

_Every single word you say, I’m focusing on every line._

“Jae, lihat gue.” Kata Juyeon lalu menari konyol, buat Hyunjae tertawa kencang.

“Ayok ikutin gue, Jae.” Juyeon mengangkat kedua tangan Hyunjae, memaksa Hyunjae untuk mengikuti gerakannya.

Mereka berdua tertawa menyadari kelakuan aneh mereka di tengah keramaian itu.

Hyunjae mungkin gak pernah memperhatikan sebelumnya karena dia baru sadar bahwa laki-laki di depan dia saat ini manis banget. Entah karena usaha Juyeon buat menghibur dirinya, atau karena tawanya yang polos dan bebas, seakan dia benar-benar bahagia dengan keberadaan Hyunjae di depannya. Kedua mata Hyunjae seakan gak bisa lepas dari Juyeon, mengikuti gerak-geriknya dan matanya yang membentuk lengkungan saat dia tertawa. 

_I’m curious about the next story._

Hyunjae merasakan jantungnya masih berdetak kencang. 

—

Setelah band Nebula selesai tampil, Hyunjae dan Juyeon menghindari kerumunan dengan berdiri di pojok ruangan dengan membawa minuman yang sebelumnya mereka ambil dari buffet. Obrolan mereka terus berlanjut dengan seru membuat mereka lupa dengan sekitar. Membuat Hyunjae lupa dengan masalahnya.

“Malam guys!” Sapaan dari atas panggung oleh salah satu teman angkatan mereka mengalihkan perhatian Hyunjae dan Juyeon.

“Gimana nih malam ini?” Pertanyaan itu dibalas dengan sorak sorai dari kerumunan di depan panggung.

“Wah, masih semangat ya semuanya! Nah sekarang waktu yang ditunggu-tunggu nih! Apa coba?” 

Terdengar beberapa orang meneriakkan ‘prom king’ dan ‘prom queen’.

“Betul banget! Sekarang saatnya pengumuman prom king and queen! Sebelumnya voting buat prom king and queen ini udah dikumpulkan dari awal acara dimulai nih guys. Dalam voting ini semuanya berkesempatan jadi prom king dan queen loh! Nah gimana temen-temen udah penasaran belum nih, siapa yang bakal jadi prom king and queen kita tahun ini?” 

Teriakan orang-orang menunjukkan antusiasme mereka.

“Kata temen-temen gue lo udah pasti bakal jadi prom king, Jae.” Kata Juyeon.

Hyunjae tertawa mendengar pernyataan Juyeon.

“Tau dari mana? Emang lo ngevote gue?” Tanya Hyunjae sambil tertawa.

“Udah ketauan banget lah. Ya gue termasuk yang ngevote lo pastinya. Emang siapa lagi coba kalau bukan elo?” Tanya Juyeon balik.

“Fyi, gue ngevote buat lo, Ju.” Kata Hyunjae.

Juyeon terdiam karena bingung. Setelah itu dia malah tertawa.

“Kenapa gue? Terus lo kapan ngevotenya?”

“Ya menurut gue cocok aja… Emang gak boleh? Gue ngevote tadi pas lo lagi ngambil minum.” Hyunjae menjawab.

“Ya gapapa sih… Tersanjung loh gue divote sama prom king beneran.” Rasanya pipi Juyeon pegel karena gak bisa berhenti tersenyum.

“Ih apa sih orang belum pasti juga. Lo mah ngeledek aja.” Hyunjae menepuk lengan Juyeon.

Tiba-tiba suara dari panggung mengagetkan mereka. “Prom King tahun ini, Lee Hyunjae! Hyunjae diharapkan naik ke atas panggung!”

Spotlight mengarah ke tempat Hyunjae berdiri.

“Kan.” Juyeon tertawa melihat laki-laki di sebelahnya dengan raut wajah yang kaget dan kebingungan, matanya seakan bertanya apa yang harus dia lakukan setelah ini.

Hyunjae cuma tersenyum canggung karena semua mata sekarang mengarah padanya. Terdengar tepuk tangan yang riuh dan ucapan selamat dari orang-orang. Kemudian, Hyunjae merasa ada yang mendorong ringan punggungnya dari belakang. Terdengar bisikan di telinganya menyuruhnya untuk segera naik ke panggung. Dia menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Juyeon tersenyum.

Hyunjae berjalan menuju panggung.

Sesampainya di panggung, Hyunjae berdiri di sebelah prom queen yang sebelumnya sudah dipanggil duluan dan langsung dipasangkan selempang dan mahkota yang menandakan bahwa dia adalah prom king tahun ini.

“Selamat Hyunjae! Sepatah dua patah kata dong dari prom king kita?”

Hyunjae dengan ragu mengambil mic dari tangan MC.

“Thank you ya guys udah milih gue jadi prom king. _This is the best thing to close this night with_. Gue juga mau ngucapin makasih juga buat teman-teman yang udah ada buat gue sepanjang masa SMA ini. Kalian semua berharga buat gue.” Hyunjae tersenyum melihat teman-temannya yang ada di depan panggung. 

Mata Hyunjae mengelilingi ruangan dan akhirnya jatuh pada sosok yang melihatnya dengan senyum yang lebar. 

“Kata temen gue, banyak hal yang bisa dikenang baik dari kehidupan SMA gue. Dan itu adalah kalian. Makasih guys. Gue happy banget bisa ngabisin waktu SMA gue sama kalian!” Hyunjae menutup speechnya dengan senyum yang lebar.

Semua orang bersorak dan bertepuk tangan.

“ _Yay! Enjoy the rest of the night, guys!_ ” Kata MC sebagai penutup dan menjadi tanda untuk Hyunjae turun dari panggung. 

Teman-teman Hyunjae satu-satu mengucapkan selamat kepadanya. Hyunjae cuma tersenyum tipis dan mengucapkan terima kasih kepada teman-temannya. Tapi dia masih berjalan terus, mencari Juyeon.

Sampai akhirnya dia melihat Juyeon lagi mengobrol sama teman-temannya. Juyeon melihat Hyunjae dan melambaikan tangannya, mengisyaratkan Hyunjae untuk ke sana.

“Selamat, Hyunjae!” Kata Changmin.

“Makasih, Changmin.” Balas Hyunjae.

“Kita semua ngevote buat lo loh Jae.” Kata Kevin.

“Udah ketebak sih emang lo yang paling cocok.” Chanhee menimpali.

Hyunjae tertawa mendengarnya. “Thanks loh guys, beneran.”

“Sadar diri lo ya ternyata. Tadi udah berharap jadi prom king padahal.” Sahut Changmin pada Chanhee.

“Kan gue bilang kalo disandingin sama Hyunjae gue juga tau diri elah.” Balas Chanhee.

“Udah udah guys. Stop berantem.” Kevin menepuk pundak kedua temannya.

Juyeon yang dari tadi cuma senyum-senyum melihat teman-temannya, melihat Hyunjae dan pandangan mereka bertemu. Senyumnya melebar sampai matanya melengkung. 

“ _Congrats, Hyunjae. You deserved it._ ”

“ _Thanks, Juyeon._ ” Hyunjae tersenyum.

Kevin melirik ke arah mereka berdua dan membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Changmin dan Chanhee.

Kevin berdeham. “Eh gue mau ngambil dessert dulu ya. Itu kayaknya baru direfill lagi deh.”

“Gue ikut!” Kata Chanhee dan Changmin bersamaan.

“Bye, Juyeon Hyunjae!” Kevin melambaikan tangannya diikuti oleh Chanhee dan Changmin.

Juyeon bingung, tapi kemudian dia melihat Chanhee mengedipkan matanya, sebagai tanda bahwa mereka memberikan ruang untuk Juyeon kembali berdua bersama Hyunjae. Sebelumnya, waktu Hyunjae naik ke panggung buat nerima mahkota prom kingnya, Juyeon udah diinterogasi sama mereka bertiga kenapa dia bisa menghilang, tiba-tiba balik sama Hyunjae dan habis itu bisa ngobrol panjang lebar di pojok ruangan berdua. Tapi Juyeon cuma bilang, _panjang banget ceritanya, nanti gue ceritain deh abis ini._

Hyunjae melepas mahkota plastik yang ada di kepalanya, memperhatikan mahkota itu dan memainkannya dengan jarinya. “Masukin CV bisa kali ya? Pernah jadi prom king.”

Juyeon tertawa. “Mungkin? Sebagai tanda bahwa lo adalah social butterfly yang gampang berteman, jadi banyak yang ngevote lo jadi prom king. Bisa jadi poin plus.”

“Dih, beneran dianggep serius lagi.” 

“Beneran lah.”

Mereka berdua tertawa.

Tiba-tiba handphone Hyunjae bergetar, menunjukan nama ‘Papa’ di layarnya.

“Ah.” Hyunjae menghela nafas.

Hyunjae tahu panggilan itu artinya dia harus pulang dan menemui papanya untuk menjelaskan apa yang sudah terjadi antara dia dan Younghoon. Kemungkinan besar papanya sudah menunggu Hyunjae di ruang kerja di rumahnya.

Hyunjae menatap handphonenya lalu melihat ke arah Juyeon. Juyeon cuma mengangguk, mempersilahkan Hyunjae untuk menerima telepon itu.

Tebakan Hyunjae benar, papanya memintanya untuk segera pulang dan mengabarkan bahwa sekretaris papanya sudah menunggu di parkiran gedung untuk menjemput Hyunjae. Hyunjae cuma bisa menghela nafas dan mengatakan iya pada papanya.

“Kenapa?” Tanya Juyeon setelah Hyunjae menutup telepon itu dan memasukkan kembali handphonenya ke saku dalam jasnya.

“Gue harus pulang. Udah ditungguin sekretaris bokap di luar.” Kata Hyunjae.

Bohong kalau Juyeon gak kecewa mendengar kabar itu. Kapan lagi akan datang kesempatan Juyeon bisa ngobrol berduaan sama long-time crushnya itu kalau bukan sekarang? Tapi Juyeon berusaha menutupi kekecewaannya dengan senyuman tipis di wajahnya.

“Yaudah yuk, gue temenin ke luar.” Kata Juyeon.

Hyunjae cuma mengangguk. 

Mereka jalan ke arah luar ruangan dan menuju lobby gedung. Suara musik masih terdengar kencang dari luar ballroom.

“Tapi, Jae, _are you feeling better now_?” Tanya Juyeon saat mereka ada di luar, di depan lobby gedung. 

Suasananya sepi karena orang-orang masih ada di dalam ballroom menikmati guest star lainnya yang masih tampil setelah pengumuman prom king and queen tadi.

“Banget.” Hyunjae tersenyum lebar menjawab pertanyaan Juyeon.

“Bagus kalo gitu.” Juyeon juga tersenyum lebar, membalas senyuman Hyunjae.

“Thanks banget, Ju. Kalo gue gak ketemu lo tadi mungkin gue sekarang udah pergi sendirian gak tau kemana.”

“Sama-sama, Jae. Dengan senang hati.”

Terlihat mobil sedan hitam berhenti berhenti di depan lobby gedung.

Juyeon melihat ke arah Hyunjae, ingin memastikan bahwa itu adalah mobil jemputannya. Tapi Hyunjae malah diam saja di tempat, menatap mobil itu.

Tiba-tiba Hyunjae menengok ke arah Juyeon, membuat mereka bertatapan. Hyunjae lalu melangkahkan kakinya buat mendekat ke arah Juyeon dan Juyeon merasakan bibir Hyunjae menempel di pipi kirinya.

Juyeon kaget. Kedua matanya melebar. Dia cuma bisa menatap dari samping Hyunjae yang memalingkan wajahnya. Terlihat telinga Hyunjae sudah sangat merah. 

Juyeon masih tidak percaya bahwa Hyunjae baru saja mengecup pipinya. Wajahnya terasa sangat panas. Jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan.

“Uh… Jemputan gue.” Hyunjae menunjuk ke arah mobil yang ada di depan mereka dan masih belum berani melihat wajah Juyeon. 

“Thanks sekali lagi. Bye, Ju.” Seakan malu dengan apa yang barusan dia lakukan, Hyunjae langsung lari ke arah mobilnya, menuruni anak tangga yang ada di depan lobby.

“Hyunjae!” Juyeon memanggilnya, tepat sebelum dia masuk ke dalam mobil.

Hyunjae menengok ke arah Juyeon, menunggu apa yang akan dia katakan kepadanya.

“ _Text me?_ ” Tanya Juyeon.

Hyunjae cuma tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk sebelum akhirnya masuk ke dalam mobil.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first jumil/jujae au! waktu bikin ini ngebayangin suasana prom di film-film chick flick/coming-of-age hollywood tahun 80-90an karena bayangin aja hyunjae dan juyeon in three-piece suits dalam suasana itu:)
> 
> thanks for reading!


End file.
